Forever mine
by Just an idiot
Summary: Derek left over two years ago but now he's back and things definitely aren't the same.
1. Chapter 1

Derek left the summer before senior year, he left Isaac with the McCalls and went to find Erica and Boyd with Peter. He left to give Scott, Stiles and Isaac a chance at being normal teenagers. Trouble seemed to follow him so leaving was the best option, The alpha pack came for him and because of him Stiles and Isaac nearly died, so leaving was for the best.

He told them all separately, Scott first, Scott didn't seem to bothered by it. Then he told Isaac who wanted to go with him but in the end understood why he couldn't.

The night before they were leaving, he went to tell Stiles. The thing he and Stiles had was strange and undefinable for Derek. They fought and annoyed each other. They listened to one another on pack stuff. In a way they even trusted each other but they weren't friends. Peter would joke about the sexual tension between the two but Derek couldn't even hope about something like that being true, Stiles was barely seventeen.

Derek crawled into Stiles window and startled the younger boy for one last time before explaining what was going to happen. Stiles was quiet and Derek didn't even see it coming when the human's lips where on his.

Derek left that night, leaving Stiles naked and alone. Derek whispered his final goodbyes before slinking out of the window and running off towards the woods to meet Peter.

* * *

Derek contacted Isaac first when they had found out that Erica and Boyd were in fact dead. Isaac was studying at Wesleyan University with Scott. Isaac had told him that things were different. He told Derek not to come and visit him but instead to go back to Beacon Hills to see Stiles.

Derek had been confused at first, not understanding why Stiles wasn't aslo at school somewhere, knowing that the younger boy had talked about Stanford and Columbia.

Derek got his answer when he arrived in Beacon hills and drove past Stiles house. Stiles had been standing beside his same old ratty jeep with a toddler propped on his hip and from what Derek could see and hear there was another one in there aswell.

Although it still didn't explain why Isaac had wanted him to go back, so Stiles knock somebody up, a werewolf from what Derek could tell but it's not like Stiles was ever his. He had no business in Stiles' life anymore, not that he ever had.

* * *

Derek walked up to the Stilinski home listening to make sure that Stiles was the only one there and then rang the doorbell once. Stiles opened the door with a goofy grin on his face.  
"Did you forg- Derek" Stiles said the last part in a hushed whisper.  
"Stiles" Derek countered, not knowing what else to say.  
"What the hell are you doing here" Stiles was angry now. Why shouldn't he be, Derek has been gone, he left over two years ago and there hasn't been a word from him since.  
"Ermh Isaac said that I should" Derek shrugged, looking unsure.  
"You shouldn't have, I don't want you here!" Stiles shouted. Stiles slammed the door in Derek's face and then sunk to the floor infront of it.

Stiles was fuming, who the hell did Derek think he was just showing up after so much time. He left, even after they had been together. He still left. Stiles had needed him and he wasn't there. Stiles had been alone for the last two years and he sure as hell didn't need Derek now.

* * *

Stiles sat alone in his room like he did most nights and watched the two sleeping figures in the crib near the end of his bed. The lamp on his desk was shining and he could make out their identical faces. Dark hair that was inching further and further towards their large brown eyes. Even to look at them Stiles was reminded of Derek, they had his nose not to mention his temperament and wolfy abilities. Stiles knows that they were a mistake, he was seventeen and Derek was gone, he is also a male but that's just another crazy thing to add onto the list of crazy in Beacon hills. But they are certainly the best mistake he has ever made.

Derek wasn't stupid, he could be slow on keeping up with some things and even a little dense but he wasn't stupid. Obviously something had happened to Stiles while he was gone, something bigger then becoming a father at such a young age.

* * *

Stiles was in his driveway again when Derek approached for the second time. Stiles was putting a diaper bag on the floor of the jeep and look up at his son.  
"All strapped in?" Stiles asked. His son nodded.  
"Stiles?" Derek said from somewhere behind him. Stiles jump and Derek had to suppress the urge to grin at his antics.  
"I thought I told you to go away" Stiles muttered.  
"I didn't listen" Derek said with his usual cocky smirk.  
"Well that's a first" Stiles said rolling his eyes and sighed.  
"What happened, Stiles?" Derek asked.  
Now Stiles was really mad, what happened, What happened. He left and Stiles was fucking pregnant, that's what fucking happened.  
"Just leave Derek" Stiles gritted out and climbed into the jeep before driving off and leaving a confused Derek in his wake.

Stiles had to pull over to the side of the road to compose himself, He could hear Charlie and Logan giggling at each other in the back seat. Stiles has been mad at Derek for a long time now, but maybe he deserved to know about them. Stiles isn't even sure about how he'll take it. He'll probably freak out and leave again. Stiles isn't even sure how he would feel if Derek was to leave again.

* * *

**Okay so if anybody is interested in this I'll continue it. I asked on tumblr what to name the boys and I got great suggestions like Sam and Dean and Skoll and Hati but in the end I went with Logan and Charlie. Because I can totally see Stiles naming his kids after Wolverine and Professor X :) Please Review ! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Derek Hale seems to be back in town" The sheriff said to his son over dinner that night.  
Stiles refused to look up and instead pushed a stray pea around his plate.  
"I'm trying to decide whether to shoot him or arrest him, I think shooting would be much more fun" Stiles shit his head up and raised a eyebrow.  
"Maybe Chris Argent could spare one of those bullets you told me about" The sheriff said lowly.  
"Dad" Stiles warned.  
"Have you seen him?" he asked.  
Stiles nodded.  
"Does he know?" he asked again.  
Stiles shook his head.  
"Is he going to?" he asked.  
Stiles shrugged and moved to put his plate into the sink before kissing his father's head, "I'll handle it dad" Stiles walked up stairs quietly and fell face first onto his bed.

Telling his dad was probably one of the hardest things that Stiles had ever done. They managed to keep the sheriff in the dark about the whole werewolf thing for a long time, even when the alpha pack had reeked havoc on Beacon Hills but when Stiles had found out the truth, he had to tell his dad. Finding out about werewolves, pregnant teenage boys and Derek Hale in the span of two minutes had been an awful lot for the sheriff to take in. The sheriff had gotten over the werewolf aspect early on when he found out that Scott was one. The pregnancy was something he was still trying to figure even now that his grandsons are eighteen months old. Derek Hale was something he was never going to get over, Derek Hale the murder suspect. Derek Hale the twenty four year old that got his seventeen year old son pregnant. Derek Hale that was never there. Not for the sleepless nights. Two am feedings. First steps, first tooth, first words. Derek Hale who had left Stiles to do all of this by himself.

* * *

Stiles was at one of the smaller playgrounds in Beacon hills, it was empty of children bar his own. It was easier to bring the twins here, they has found anchors within eachother but with them being still so young they would sometimes shift at random times or if one was having a tantrum. Stiles was sitting at the side of the sand pit watching the twins throw sand around rather than actually building something when he heard the familiar voice behind him.  
"Only you would put your kids in Batman and Flash t-shirts".  
"You should really wear a bell" Stiles mumbled mainly to himself but Derek heard him and smirked.  
Derek crouched down to wear Logan was sitting in the sand clapping his hands at Charlie.  
"So what's the deal with there mom?" Derek asked, face half hidden by Logan.  
Stiles glared at the older man.  
"Right I'm sorry, it's none of my business" Derek picked up a rubber bouncy ball that was in the sand and handed it to Logan who giggled and passed it over to Charlie.  
"Why are you here Derek?" Stiles sighed.  
"You knew I was leaving, I told you. I had to go and find them you understand right?" Derek asked.  
"Yes Derek I understand" Stiles snapped back at him.  
"Then why are you mad at me? I couldn't not look for them, even if there was a slightest chance they were alive, I had to try" Derek said.  
"Did you find them?" Stiles asked suddenly.  
"Yeah but it was uh to late, they were uh -" Derek stopped at glanced at Logan.  
"I'm sorry about Erica and Boyd" Stiles said sadly.  
"Yeah me too" Derek responded.  
"We've got to go" Stiles said rising from the ground and picked up Charlie and began to brush the sand from his pants. Stiles did the same to Logan and began to walk towards his jeep, both boys holding his hands.  
"I came to tell you that I ran into a couple of hunters last night" Derek said following them.  
"So?" Stiles said lifting Logan into his car seat.  
"Just with them, be careful" Derek said seriously.  
"The Argents don't even know they're wolves, no random hunters are going to figure it out" Stiles strapped Charlie in and climbed in himself before driving off.

* * *

Stiles thinks now that he's sitting in his jeep in the middle of an empty road with two screaming babies in the back and three hunters infront of them with guns in hand, guns in which they had just shot Stiles tires out with, that maybe he should have taken Derek's warning a little more seriously.

"C'mon mommy come out and play" one of the men sneered at him.  
"Dada!" Stiles heard Logan wail from his car seat, he didn't need to turn around to know that Charlie was already fully shifted.  
One of the hunters, this one with dark skin and sun glasses pushed up his nose whacked the but of his gun against the hood of the jeep, making a loud bang. Stiles took a second to wonder just how loud it would have been to the twins little ears.  
Another hunter, this one heavier moved to the side of the jeep and pulled Stiles out with a tight grip on his bicep that would probably bruise. Stiles could hear both of the boys screaming and sobbing at this point. It physically hurt him to not be able to go and comfort his sons.  
"So mommy, you've got yourself some loud cubs there don't cha?" the first hunter said taunting him.  
"Should we kill the cubs first or him?" the darker hunter asked.  
"The cubs, make this one watch" The hunter holding Stiles said while yanking his arm.  
Stiles could feel the panic welling up in his chest until he heard a loud roar from behind them. Stiles knew neither of his boys could growl like that yet but he wasn't completely sure who it was until Derek, fully shifted appear on the roof of the jeep on all fours.  
"Looks like daddys home" the first hunter spat. Stiles was suddenly released and the three hunters were running back to their SVU.  
"We'll be back Hale, for you and your cubs" The heavier hunter shouted before the drove off.  
Derek growled and went to go after them but stopped at the sound of Stiles' voice.  
"It's okay, dada is here, I've got you" Stiles had Logan cradled to his chest and was calming him down. Derek looked to Charlie who was still wolfed out and sobbing, still unsure of what to do, Derek picked the toddler up and copied Stiles' actions with Logan.  
"It's okay, you're okay" Charlie hid his face in Derek's neck as his sobs subsided.  
Stiles was staring at Derek when Derek looked up from a now human Charlie.  
"It's only about a twenty minute walk back to your house from here" Derek said quietly to Stiles to nodded and began to walk with Logan still attached to him with chubby arms snaked around his neck.

They walked in silence for about ten minutes, Charlie and Logan had worn themselves out crying and both had fallen asleep after only a few minutes.  
"He thought they were my cubs" Derek said quietly.  
Now or never Stiles thought to himself, knowing that Derek deserved to know.  
"That's because they are" Stiles heard Derek gasp and turned to see him pulling Charlie even closer to his chest. Derek looked to at Stiles and he looked wrecked, like Stiles had just ripped out his heart and stomped on it.  
"How?" he whispered.  
Stiles had never seen Derek look so tiny, so vulnerable.  
"Deaton said it's an alpha thing or something" Stiles whispered aswel, because that's what they're doing apparently.  
Stiles saw Derek gulp and then look down at Charlie again.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked.  
"I tried, after I found out but you didn't answer" Stiles told him.  
"I'm sorry" Stiles wasn't sure if he was saying it to him or Charlie, maybe both.  
Stiles hadn't even realised that they were outside of his house until Derek cleared his throat.  
Derek handed Charlie over to Stiles with his hand lingering in Charlie's hair for a minute before speaking again.  
"I want to be in their lives, Can I be in their lives?" Derek asked in a small voice.  
Stiles nodded and walked into the house not looking at Derek again.

* * *

Stiles didn't even notice that his jeep was now fully repaired and sitting in the driveway untill the following morning, when he found his keys and a note on his dresser. He also noticed that an extra blanket had been placed over the twins while they slept.

_Stiles, I'm not going to let you or the boys get hurt because of me but I want to be there for them if you'll let me - D_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! please review :D **


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving the Stilinski house for the second time that night Derek went back to the motel just outside of town that he was staying in. Derek didn't even know what he was supposed to think, he had left Stiles so he could have a normal life, be a teenager and go to college but by the looks of it he had just stolen that anyway when he left. Derek woke up that morning believing that Peter was the only family member he had left and now he's a father to not one son but two, two sons that he has had nothing to do with over the last eighteen months of their young lives.

Derek had absolutely no idea as to what he was going to do, he didn't have a job, he didn't have a place to live and he didn't know the first thing about being a father.

Derek had called Isaac later that night, again wondering why nobody had told him, he did cut off contact when they left but not completely, he had checked in on Isaac at graduation and when he was accepted into college. From what he could tell, Isaac was just doing as he was told.

Scott has never liked Derek, that has always been apparent. After Scott found out that Stiles was pregnant and that Derek was the cause, he was livid. Stiles had told Derek once that even though Scott could be the sweetest guy you'll ever meet, he is never one to get over a grudge and even more so if it's somebody that wronged Stiles.

* * *

Derek was walking up to the Stilinski house the next day, it was around twelve in the day and he could hear three heartbeats so he knew that Stiles and the twins where inside. He rang the doorbell twice and Stiles appear a minute later with his hair messy and his glasses sliding down his nose.  
"You using the front door will never not be weird" Stiles told him.  
"Is this a bad time?" Derek asked.  
"No dude come in" Stiles said stepping aside and allowing Derek enough room to walk in.  
"I was just reading but I have to wake them from their nap anyway" Stiles said taking off his glasses and running a hand through his hair.  
"I can come back" Derek said awkwardly, he had realised that the twins would be sleeping.  
"No, man" Stiles started towards the stairs and then turned to Derek.  
"You ever change a diaper?" Stiles asked.  
Derek shook his head.  
A grin spread across Stiles face as he turned to walk up the stairs and then shouted over his shoulder back at Derek "Well you learn something everyday".

Stiles was surprise at how well Derek was taking to everything. He had changed Logan's diaper without that much of a struggle and he had managed to get him changed with a tantrum. They had gone downstairs after that and Derek and Stiles were sitting on the living room floor with the twins playing between.  
"Are they like in your pack now?" Stiles asked. It had been on his mind since he found out that the twins were werewolves.  
"Yeah it's a automatic thing really, I should have realised when I first saw them" Derek said staring at Logan.  
"They've got blue eyes like the ones you did when you were a beta" Stiles told him.  
"Most born wolves do" Derek flashed his own red eyes and both Charlie and Logan flashed blue back at him.  
"Dude that's awesome" Stiles said grinning. The twins were never able to just shift when they wanted to or just to shift one part of them like Scott and Isaac could.

Derek left before the Sheriff got home, with a promise to come back the next afternoon.

* * *

Derek had dealt with the hunters by himself about a week after they had first attacked Stiles. He had been shot with several arrows and bullets, luckily none of them containing wolfsbane but he was still in a bad way. Stiles had found him bleeding out in the old Hale house. Stiles had been furious when he found him, after Stiles had ranted at him about self preservation and how this kind of thing doesn't just affect him anymore, Derek realised that for the first time in a long time that somebody would actually care if he died.

* * *

The next month went smoothly with Derek coming into his own as a parent, getting a two bedroom apartment and even working up to having the boys on Saturday and Sunday nights. Stiles had been all for Derek spending time with the boys. Derek would come over and play with them and help with dinner, sometimes even staying to put them to bed. He would also take the boys when Stiles was in work. They had a good thing going, they were civil maybe even friends but like all good co-parents they always put the twins first.

The sheriff had even warmed to Derek over the past month. They weren't watching football games and sharing a beer but they were on speaking terms and John even joined Stiles when he had breakfast with Derek and the boys on a Sunday morning at the local diner.

Stiles had giving much thought to a romantic relationship with Derek, over the months that he was pregnant Stiles had become bitter towards the older man but he had pushed that aside and overcome it for his children's sakes but as far as being with Derek, he hadn't even allowed himself to think about it.

Maybe if had been together before and had not just had a one night stand things would be different but they hadn't and whatever feelings Stiles had for Derek before were now buried.

* * *

Derek knew that things between him and Stiles would never be ideal and because of that he used everything he had to not give into his urges that were screaming Mate and Claim. Derek had been weak the night he left, he gave in and in result he ruined Stiles life. They both love the boys but Stiles had plans for college and his life that he had to give up because of them and because of Derek.

But Derek still watches, just like he always has. He'll stare at Stiles do the most normal things but still find such beauty in the younger man's movements. Stiles will be cooking or reading and Derek will just be overcome. Watching his hands and his ridiculously long fingers or he'll be memorised by his mouth.

Stiles doesn't feel anything for Derek anymore and he understands that, he respects that but sometimes he can't help but feel a pang of hurt and jealously when he sees Stiles checking somebody out.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
